Who She Really Is
by Maggie2489
Summary: It was a normal day like any other in Seretei. When all the sudden a ryoka invaded. Now Yachiru has to face her past and herself to get through this predicament she's in. Also what if Yachiru isn't exactly who we think she is. Who is Yachiru and how is she involved with the ryoka?


**(A:N/ this isn't my first fanfic but my first one was crap and I just had an idea pop in my head about this and so here I am creating the story I was thinking about! Please R&R and give advice for future reference! Also Aizen isn't really bad but he isn't part of the story yet)**

_Thinking_

talking

**zanpakto talking**

**Chapter 1: Reunion of the Past**

* * *

It was a normal day in Soul Society; warm sunny virtually perfect. This even applied to the barbaric 11th Division known for their love for fighting and partying.

"Ne, Ken-chan are we going to do our work today or are we going to go out and look for a playmate for you?", asked a pin'k haired child to the captain of the 11th Division Zaraki Kenpachi.

The blood thirsty captain in his usual gruff voice, "Huh?! Why would we do paper work? Leave it to somebody else, if you ask me it's nothing but a pain in my ass. Hell I'm still wondering how all the paperwork gets done, nobody does it. Do you know Yachiru?"

"Nope! I'm just as clueless as Ken-chan when it comes to paperwork!" Yachiru replayed giggling. _Usosoki of course I know who does it! I do it! _Yachiru thought to herself.

Kenpachi sighed and said, "Oh well, it's not like it matters anyway. Also why the hell is it so damn quite around here today? We really need to get some action around here!"

"Who knows something interesting just might happen Ken-chan!" Yachiru chirped.

Just as she finished her sentence the alarm went of, "Alert, alert! Ryoka have intruded our boarders! I repeat Ryoka have intruded our borders! Captains and Vice-Captains must report to the First Division!"

A harsh laugh was heard while the alarm was still going, "Looks like my wish came true huh Yachiru!?" As quickly as he finished that sentience he picked her up and was on the way to the First Division. They arrived there last due to getting lost but acted as if noting was wrong with the delay of arrival and took their spots.

The Captain-Commander cleared his voice and spoke, "I presume you all know as to why you're here?" He waited to hear all the "Hai's" he retrieved. "A ryoka has infiltrated Seiretei! We must stop and capture him at any means possible. I allow you to use full release as long as you don't kill the ryoka! I want him alive no acceptations!"

This is when the Captain of the Third Division, Ichimaru Gin, stepped up to say in his nonchalant way, "Forgive my rudeness Captain-Commander, but why all this trouble for just one ryoka? It's not like the third seats and Vice-Captains cant deal with him?"

"That is were you are wrong Ichimaru-Taicho." With this he said captain opened his eyes just a fraction. " This is by far the most powerful ryoka I have ever seen in my years in this position. When he broke in he destroyed the west gate and left Jidanbo in critical comdition."

chan' was happy the 12 Division was looking forward to a new test subject,the rest of the Captains held a look of worry.

"That is all! You are dismissed!" The Captain-Commander said in his booming voice, and with that said they all went in search for the ryoka. "_For some reason I have a bad feeling about this."_Yachiru duo went running all over Seiretei in search for the ryoka but had no luck in the search.

* * *

Finally after hours of all the captains looking for the ryoka they caught him. But to the disappointment to Kenpachi he didn't get in on any of the action. It took four captains to cacht him and bring him the First Division. Now they are all back at the First Divison and Yachiru is stunned to say the least. She was Bombed-shelled, never in a million years did she think that she would see this person again yet alone here in Seiretei.

In front of them was her long lost friend and past team mate. Yamamoto cleared his voice and said, "Ryoka! State your name and what your intentions were of intruding Seiretei?"

What surprised all the captains was that they heard laughing from the ryoka as he introduce himself, "My name is Naruto Uzamaki! I am 16, and my reason for coming here is to find my old friend and team mate Sakura Haruno!" He stated with the biggest smile on his face, surprising all the captains that he had no evil motives at all just wanting to find his old lost friend. But what REALLY surprised the captains was that Yachiru got off Kenpachi's back and walked toward Naruto. When Naruto turned to look toward her she punched him with a force that no one had seen; not even Kenpachi that trew him threw the wall that was at least 5 feet thick.

The captains were also scared at the look on her face it was one of pure anger. They didn't know why Yachiru was this angry for they have never seen her this angry, they were almost sure that the ryoka was dead but that was proven wrong when he climbed through the hole in the wall saying, "Geez, your punches never get old now do they?"

"Naruto you do realize that was only a fraction of the strength of my true punch right?" Yachiru said in annoyance. But the thing was Yachiru's voice was more mature and feminine as well as that was only considered a 'fraction' of her strength.

"Yeah I know I was hit with a lot harder in the past." He said laughing, but then his voice turned serious, "But would you like to explain your appearance, Sakura-chan?"

* * *

**Finished!** **Hoped you liked it! I really tried hard! Remember to R&R please!**


End file.
